Attention
by Epitome of Bold
Summary: Stupid ADD. Freddy's ADD has a tendency to get an attitude at the worst possible times. Freddy/Zack- slash, oneshot.


A/n: Ever tried painting the nails of an ADD boy…not easy. Haha, anyway, Zack and Freddy** slash.** Nothing major, just **boy/boy kissing.** Some suggestive moments. If it's not your cup of tea, don't drink it. Rated for some swearing.

Disclaimer: I do not own School of Rock or the White Stripes.

**Attention  
**by Epitome

"Jesus, Freddy, stop moving. I can't do this when you won't calm down," Zack insisted for the umpteenth time that morning. Freddy's fingers were tapping on the floor to The White Stripes' "Icky Thump." It also happened to be the fingers that Zack was trying to paint for the photo shoot next week. "Freddy, can you please stop?"

Freddy sighed before muttering something about a drumstick up Zack ass sideways.

"No, I don't think so, that'd be you since you always have some in your back pocket," Zack replied cheekily. Freddy smirked; he had given Zack that attitude. He was a bad influence, Zack would always say.

"Fine, but can we just get this over with, dude? If I'm staying over tonight, I don't wanna be painting my nails all night," Freddy said with some boredom in his voice. The stupid photo shoot people had insisted that his nails be black for his individual shoot. He asked Katie and Summer, but they declined…something about not dealing with his ADD. Zack stepped in, saying he would. He had dealt with Freddy's ADD all his life, for the past sixteen years, being best friends since diapers.

"Dude, patience," Zack answered, only to soon realize that he was telling _Freddy_ to be patient, Freddy with _ADD_. "Oh, never mind what I just said. But this takes time, you know? There's a base coat, then two coats of black, then a top coat. So get comfortable."

That was hard for the both of them since they were sitting on Zack's hardwood floor in his studio room, a guitar with an amp and a stereo in the corner. The rest of the room was bare: white walls, no posters, one window, and simple wooden floors. They were both sitting against the wall opposite the window and amp, Freddy's hands on the floor while Zack was finishing the first coat of black.

He had asked Summer for her nail polish and had Katie and Summer teach him how to do it. That alone took an hour; Zack didn't get the concept of 'one direction stroke' or why four coats were needed: base coat to prevent damaging the nail, two color coats for nice look, and a top coat to prevent chipping.

"Freddy, sit still, please, man," Zack pleaded, "I don't want to do this just as much as you don't want to sit still."

After finishing the second coat, allowing time to dry, and applying the third coat, Freddy was far antsier than before. His leg was tapping to an imaginary beat, his head nodding to the same song in his head, and Zack could see Freddy's back and hips moving as much as they could without earning him a scolding.

Zack couldn't help but smile as he watched, also getting quite antsy. He was leaning against the wall with his knees pulled up and his resting on them. He was watching Freddy, and listening to the imaginary beat that wasn't there. He only knew it was there by the incessant tapping, nodding, and almost dancing of Freddy.

Zack started laughing at Freddy, and when Freddy turned to look at Zack, Zack only smiled sheepishly. "Dude, did you take your medication today?"

It was Freddy's turn to smile as he shook his head proudly. Zack knew he never took it during the summer or on weekends, only when he had to be good. Freddy hated it; it made him sleepy, clumsy, and totally rhythm free. And he hated nothing more that being without his beats.

"Come on, dude, I'm bored. I wanna do something," Freddy was crinkling and uncrinkling his nose now, finding relief in the oddest ways.

"We have to wait until that coat dries and the top coat takes like thirty minutes to dry, according to Summer. Sorry, man," Zack said, honestly. He hated seeing Freddy get anxious. If he didn't have to sit still, he would have been fine. "Is that coat dry?"

Freddy just shrugged and waited for Zack to crawl over and sit in front of him. Freddy was sitting against the same wall Zack was only a few minutes ago. His own knees up as well but off to each side, so he could put his hand out to Zack.

Zack gently touched each nail and blew on them as Freddy squirmed, saying it tickled. Zack laughed before reaching for the top coat, over Freddy. He looked up to see that he was practically on Freddy's lap and in between his legs, crawling over him. Zack turned a furious shade of red before muttering, "Sorry," under his breath. He tried to back up and sit in front of Freddy, bottle of clear top coat in his hand.

Before he could back up, Freddy tightened his legs around Zack, keeping him there. Freddy gave Zack a devilish smile with a predatory grin, and before Zack could react, Freddy pulled his head towards his own. Zack's eyes grew wide…Freddy was kissing him.

Unmoving and stiff on Freddy's lap in what was a quite awkward position (what was Freddy's legs around him and Zack in his lap), Zack figured it was the ADD talking, and Freddy really didn't mean it.

Freddy pulled away only a centimeter. Seeing Zack's face, he muttered, "Will you just kiss back already?"

Zack swallowed and nodded, and only seconds later, Freddy's lips were attached to Zach's again.

Everything behind him: the ADD, the open bottle of nail polish that fell to the floor, the quite compromising situation, Zack finally kissed back. He sat back on his feet, kneeling, and pulled Freddy up too.

Freddy's hands went up to Zack's face and hair before allowing them to roam down to his waist. Zack still felt awkward, and only by the coaxing of Freddy's lip did he relax into the kiss.

"Mmm, Zack," came from the mouth that was attached to Zack's. And, in turn, Zack's eyes snapped open without pulling away. It wasn't the ADD that made Freddy kiss Zack. Freddy _wanted_ to kiss Zack.

Freddy continued making soft noises into Zack's lips that drove Zack crazy. He wanted to hear those constantly; they were more like a power ballad than any other love song he'd ever heard. No words or lyrics could prove love like that.

Zack smiled against Freddy's lips and then decided to run his tongue along Freddy's lips, earning him a longer hum of approval. Once feeling Freddy's tongue journeying in his own mouth, Zack let loose a deep moan from his throat. Freddy smiled now, sucking on Zack's lower lip.

Freddy pulled back and looked into Zack's eyes, half-lidded in happiness. Zack saw the surprise in Freddy's eyes, and Zack knew he had his attention now. Zack was pulled further onto Freddy's lap and rested his head on his chest.

Freddy looked down at Zack and laughed, "I got some nail polish on your face…" Freddy's fingers gently picked at the nail polish on Zack's flushed cheeks.

"Great, now I have to re-do your nails…," Zack prodded playfully.

"We have time," Freddy replied, hearing Zack scoff lightly. "What? Aren't I staying over tonight?"

Zack smirked and nodded, pulling a confused look onto Freddy's face. Zack explained, "Do you really think we're gonna have time for that now?" His voice was playful and suggestive. Freddy _was_ a bad influence.

When Freddy heard this, his head snapped up and he smirked. Forget the medicine; Zack knew he had Freddy's attention now.

A/n: It was shorter that I intended it to be. I was going to document a lengthy conversation between Zack and Freddy while his nails dried, but I decided short, sweet, and sudden was best. I realize it was probably rushed with the kiss and all, but it's Freddy, so I figured it worked.


End file.
